Call on me
by Azure Rose
Summary: She sadly plays a song hoping against all hope that the one she loves will hear it. For a long time nobody comes. But little does she know, the one whom she has been calling upon has being longing for her too. SariaLink


Disclaimer – I do not own Zelda!

Authors note – Saria/Link, if you don't like this couple then please don't read on from here! To everyone else please enjoy!

Call on me.

By Azure Rose

This is for you, you know who you are.

It was a day like any other in Hyrule, stunning skies that lightly kissed the mountain peaks, crystal waters surged like liquid diamonds and trees stood proudly swaying in the soothing wind.

For Saria, the scenery was gorgeous as always; but she didn't really take it in. She was lonesome, Link had grown up and gone to pursue his own dreams, and now she was forced to live a life of solitude, "Am I destined to sit here, besides my temple playing my song for no one to hear?" She said trying to hold back a sob, "Why must I be alone?" She wept softly.

Everyday she would sit watch the steps that were cut into the soft soil, praying that someone would seek her out and save her from this sadness, but everyday the stairs stayed un-stepped upon and silent.

With her eyes closed she began to play her song, the forest instantly came to life dancing to that evanescent sound, but she was interrupted by a soft noise that sounded distinctly like the echo of footsteps on concrete.

Opening her emerald eyes Saria prayed once more that it wasn't her imagination, so desperate for company, her mind and dreams began to trick her into thinking that someone had come, she would gaze at the cruel reality, that no one was there and that nobody cared to seek her out.

Watching the stairwell carefully she began to play a different tune, her bottle green optics glued to the spot at the top of the steps, '_Let it be,' _she thought, _'Please let it be someone.'_

Her ocarina became louder, which was strange as she had put no extra effort into her playing, then she realized that a second ocarina had joined hers', someone was playing with her! Gradually like a unicorn in the mists a figure began to rise up the stairs with agonising slowness, an ocarina sitting tenderly at the person's soft lips, sending out a melody to accompany her own.

Tears of elation began to escape Sarias' olive eyes, someone had come! In a time of desperate need someone had come to her, to pull her from the well of depression she had let herself fall into, to bring the sun to a land that had previously been nothing but bitter darkness, someone was here to set her free.

"Please don't let me be dreaming!" She pleaded, pausing in her playing to listen to the soft harmony flowing from the second ocarina that mirrored her own song, "Please, _please _let it be real!"

The sound of the second ocarina stopped abruptly as the figure reached the top of the stairs, silence swept over the clearing like a soothing breeze across a harsh wasteland.

_'It…it can't be…can it?'_ Saria thought, observing the soft blonde hair that fell around the boys shoulders and swayed as it tossed tenderly by the wind; blue eyes sparkled as a smile ascended to his lips and his head dropped to one side, he held the same radiance of a Kokiri but Saria could not spot his fairy, perhaps it was hiding in that green hat? Instantly she knew who it was.

"L-link?" Saria stuttered it had been so long since she had spoken to another human being, she was fairly sure she had forgotten how.

The ethereal boy smiled again at Saria's questioning and he gradually began to approach, as if frightened that she would run away. Saria blinked owlishly as the boy stopped next to her, and she stood to gaze into his baby blue eyes; a small beam of a smile began to grown on her own face identical the blonde child's.

"You called on me." The ethereal child said so softly that Saria, at first thought it was the wind, "I came because I heard that you were missing Me." he said, his azure eyes glistened as emerald eyed girls' smile grew.

Saria couldn't contain herself and threw her arms around the golden-haired boy, '_Finally!'_ her mind screamed as her tears began to flow, '_I'm not alone anymore! Never again someone is here for me, all for me!'_

The fair-haired boy wrapped her arms around the weeping child, "I was so lonely." He whispered shaking a blonde lock from his eyes, "All throughout my travels I felt like I was missing something, then I realized it was you."

Saria took a step back, _'Is this real?' _She thought, lifting her arm so she could pinch it which awarded her with a giggle from the flaxen haired boy, '_It is.' _She thought a new light blazing in her olive optics.

"Shall we play?" The flaxen haired boy asked raising his fairy ocarina, the same ocarina that Saria had gifted him with many years ago, "I liked your first song, but I'd like to play the second one."

Saria smiled and raised her own fairy ocarina to her lips and the duet began. All around them the forest danced, the wind blew, and the water trickled to a new beat. A tune that was now not of a lonely child weeping to the world for a friend, but of two children; who wanted the humankind to know they had finally found each other.

The song poured past the entrance to Kokiri village, and swept over Hyrule field; it blew into Hyrule market on the winds and gushed into Kakariko village, and although it was only a whisper of a melody on the winds; all who heard it instantly felt at peace.

The two shared a secret smile that lit up their eyes and flowed into their music, one calling out for him, the other answering, they had found each other and both new they'd never be lonely again.

_End_

_'It was short, but it was fun'_

I hope you enjoyed that, it was my first fic in quite awhile so I could be out of the swing of things! Please, if you're feeling generous review I would really appreciate it! Thank-You!


End file.
